Passage retrieval procedures have produced, for cardiovascular drug effect questions, better recall (90%) and false retrieval than present retrieval services, and pinpoint retrieval of answer-passages rather than merely whole papers. Text searching was used, with search word selection by a person with limited biomedical knowledge, guided by a medical dictionary and textbooks. The procedures are being developed further by use on CANCERLINE questions. Conventional CANCERLINE search results are also studied. "Recall-base" papers are found by independent biomedical searchers, who include some answer-papers with no answer-passages in their titles or abstracts ("NTA") to test full-text searching. False retrieval is studied by (1) passage retrieval search words input to CANCERLINE, and (2) searches of hundred-paper samples of computer-readable full text. To date, four questions have been studied. Many answer-passages are more complex than for the cardiovascular questions, but 70% recall has been achieved by retrieving: (1) two-sentence answer-passages, by "connector" words, and (2) title-figure and title-sentence answer-passages. Other recall failures occurred because the medical books used previously are insufficient; others are being investigated. Conventional CANCERLINE recall was 40%; most misses were NTA papers. False retrieval was low for passage retrieval, much higher for conventional search (25% precision).